


Under the hot sun

by Princess_Geek



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: Ethan and Jane Silva (MC) enjoy some time alone
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Under the hot sun

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> English is not my first language. Please, excuse me for any typos and/or grammatical errors.

Ethan was laid down on the deck enjoying the sun. He put his sunglasses on and close his eyes for a moment to enjoy the quietness. The sun’s heat feels quite pleasant on his skin. He almost can feel his wet body drying under the sun. It was so peaceful there, in the middle of the Mediterranean. His worries, his thoughts, his frustrations disappeared in the green…of her eyes. 

She walked on his direction, smiling, with two glasses on her hand. Her red hair glows. She was wearing a vintage-inspired biquíni that embrace her curves and an oversize lace kimono. When she gets close, he sits on the deck. She sits on his lap and he immediately encircles her body with his strong arms. First, she kisses the corner of this mouth; then teases him licking his lips.  
He captured her mouth in a long kiss. Her lips were salt, but inside she tasted like chocolate. She deepened the kiss moving her hands all over his torso. His muscles contract involuntarily beneath her touch.

He only breaks the kiss to move for his chin plating small teasing kisses until he reached her earlobe and hugs her even more tightly. Her hips began to move against his body. Both feel the tension growing. Ethan wants to whisper something romantic, but the only thing he can articulate are breathless moans. He unties her kimono, moving his hands to her waist, let them slide down her silk skin until stopped on her hips, and moving his lips to her collarbone until the border of her breasts. 

By now, she almost can’t breathe. She closes eyes to focus on the sensations he causes on her. His lips barely touch her breasts, but she almost feel them growing with the anticipation. She starts to untie his towel. He groans when she touches him. Then they smile to each other. He rested his forehead against hers. And it couldn’t be more perfect.


End file.
